


Nerves

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets so nervous about his date with Jack he makes himself sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Alex paced his room, his stomach churning with nerves. Jack would be there to pick up in just under an hour and he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready. Jack wanted to take him out to a fancy restaurant across town to celebrate their 3 month anniversary and Alex didn’t exactly feel like celebrating. It wasn’t because he didn’t love Jack because he loved him so much it was just... He didn’t feel good enough. He didn’t feel like he deserved Jack and he didn’t deserve some big fancy dinner. Alex stopped pacing and looked at himself in the mirror, he was skinny, small and pale. Always so pale thanks to his useless excuse for an immune system. He’d never be good enough for some fancy date, he’d mess it up somehow he knew he would. Sinking down on his bed Alex put his head in his hands, he couldn’t do it. No matter what he’d find a way to screw things up, the thought made his stomach ache.   
Alex heard his phone buzzing, it was Jack, no doubt calling him to ask if he was ready. Alex didn’t answer it. He thought about Jack driving to pick him up, all dressed up in a shirt and tie with his hair so perfectly messy. The thought of them together and Alex forever looking so worthless... It was as much as his aching stomach could handle and he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Jack stood in his bedroom with his phone in his hand, Alex hadn’t picked up now three times in a row. Jack tried to silence the nagging feeling in his gut that something was wrong and that Alex was probably just in the shower. He decided to call one last time to just to make sure. Yet again it went to voice mail and Jack felt his heart hammering against his rib cage. Jack grabbed his keys and went to his car. He didn’t care he’d be early, something didn’t feel right and he needed to make sure his Alex was okay.   
Jack arrived at the Gaskarth’s ten minutes later, everything looked normal. The house wasn’t on fire so that was a good sign. Shaking slightly Jack knocked at door where Mrs Gaskarth told him Alex was up in his room. Jack didn’t need telling twice and was almost running.   
“Alex?”   
Jack tried to push the door open but it was locked.   
“Alex, please let me in” he pushed the door again but it didn’t give.   
“’Lex, please I’m worried about you”   
There was a shuffling and a click that meant the door was unlocked. Jack pushed open his bedroom door and at first he didn’t see him. Until the blankets on the bed moved.   
“Alex, love, what’s wrong?”   
The lump on the bed moved away as Jack just down on the edge of the bed.   
“Talk to me”   
Jack pushed the blanket away from Alex’s face, he was pale with messy hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat and tear stained cheeks. Before Jack could just an answer out him Alex jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. It took a moment for it to register before Jack was running after him, finding Alex hunched over the toilet being sick.   
“Aw sweetie , you’re ill?”   
Alex shook his head and rested his forehead on the rim of the toilet.   
“You’re not ill?” Jack asked, slightly confused.   
He got Alex a glass of water from the sink and sat on the cold floor beside him.   
“I... I get sick when I’m nervous” Alex muttered before leaning over the toilet to be sick again.   
Jack rubbed his back until he’d finished. Alex fell back against Jack, a small whimper escaping his lips.   
“What are you nervous about?”  
“That I’m not good enough” he says the words so quietly that Jack almost doesn’t hear.   
“Good enough for what?”  
“For you”   
Jack swears he can hear his heart break, the cracking sound as it falls to the bathroom floor. His sweet, amazing, beautiful boyfriend doesn’t think he’s good enough.   
Alex started crying, shivering and shaking on the floor.   
“First let’s get you cleaned up okay?”  
Alex didn’t say anything but let Jack help him up and rinse the taste of vomit out his mouth. Jack took Alex back to the bedroom and sat him on the bed, it looked like the boy was half way through getting dressed. He was wearing a red shirt but still his sweat pants.   
“Let’s get you in something comfy”   
Alex didn’t argue as Jack started undoing his shirt buttons and slipping the shirt off his shoulders. Jack got him into his comfy pjs and tucked into his bed, all without a word from the boy.   
“Now what’s all this bullshit about you not being good enough?” Jack asked.   
“But I’m not Jack! I can’t be a good date at some fancy restaurant, I don’t deserve you. You always look so good and I...”  
Alex couldn’t finish, he choked a sob and buried his face in his hands.   
“You are amazing Alex and it’s me how doesn’t deserve you”  
“No”   
“Yes, but somehow I still got you. You are amazing, smart, stupid, funny and beautiful. It breaks my heart that you can’t see that” Jack said, putting his hand to Alex’s face so he was looking him in the eye.  
“No that’s you” Alex croaked.   
“Nah I’m an asshole, you’re the good one in this relationship”   
Alex gave a weak smile as another tear ran down his cheek.   
“I’m sorry Jack, all you wanted was to go celebrate with a nice dinner and I fucked it up”   
“No you didn’t, you being happy is more important to me than any dinner. You’re so beautiful and I just wish you could see that”  
“But I’m not though”  
“You don’t see you the way I do, the way you’re eyes sparkle when I look at you, or the way you stick your tongue out when you’re thinking, or the way you get that stupid grin on your face when you know something, or the way you grin and it shows the little dimples on your cheeks. You are beautiful Alexander”   
“You really think so?”  
“I know so”   
Jack leant in to kiss Alex but he pushed him away.   
“Ew no I stink of sick”   
Jack pouted.  
“How’re you feeling?”   
“Still kinda sicky”   
Jack frowned and put his hand to Alex’s forehead, he didn’t have a fever.   
“You’re not hot, but I don’t suppose you feel like going out”   
Alex shook his head and curled up in his blankets.   
“I’m sorry Jack, I knew I’d mess this up somehow” Alex sniffed.   
“No, no you didn’t. I always come with a plan b”   
“What?” Alex asked.   
Jack just smiled and kissed the top of Alex’s head.   
“I’ll be back in twenty, don’t go anywhere” Jack said as he left the room.   
“Where do you think I’m going to go? The Antarctic?” Alex shouted after him.   
Jack just laughed, he was glad Alex was acting more like himself again. 

Jack did as he promised and was back in twenty minutes. Knocking the door to Alex’s room he found his boyfriend exactly where he left him.   
“Where’d you go?” Alex asked, looking at the shopping bags Jack was now carrying.   
“To get supplies” Jack said, placing the bags next to Alex.   
He just raised an eyebrow as Jack pulled out a polystyrene cup and a spoon.   
“Chicken noodle soup for the sicky”   
Alex wanted to protest that he wasn’t even really that sick but he couldn’t. Jack was just too cute with the way he looked after him, even when he wasn’t that sick.   
“And movies of course” Jack said, holding out a handful of dvds.   
Alex gave a small smile and picked Iron Man. Jack went to put the movie in the tv why Alex made room in his mountain of blankets for his boyfriend to join him.   
“Ear your soup” Jack said as he took off his tie and got onto the bed beside Alex.   
Alex laughed slightly and began to eat. The soup was still warm and felt good in Alex’s now empty stomach.   
“Better?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah” Alex placed the empty cup on the bedside table and cuddled up to Jack, just in time to see Tony Stark get kidnapped.   
“I am sorry Jack”   
“You have no need to be sorry, it’s okay”   
“I just feel bad, you had this big fancy dinner planned but I got sick instead”   
“I don’t know about you, but I think I prefer movies in bed any day” Jack said, kissing Alex’s forehead.   
“Happy Anniversary Jacky”   
“Happy Anniversary ‘Lex, I don’t mind where I spend my time. As long I’m with you then it’s the best night of my life”   
“I love you so much, what did I do to deserve you?” Alex asked, his head resting on Jack’s chest as he looked up at the younger.   
“Don’t know but does it matter? I love you too and that’s what matters”   
Alex smiled, his big goofy smile that showed off his perfect little dimples. Jack loved him so much, he hoped one day Alex would understand how perfect he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,   
> This was a lovely request by Cherrieperrie. I hope I did it okay, it might be more hurt/comfort that sickfic but I thought it was cute :)   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
